Yuta Kajima
Yuta Kajima is a selectable character in My Forged Wedding. He is a comedian. Background Yuta is a budding comedian and works alongside a fellow comedian; together, the pair is called Fukumimi. If his route is chosen, the time is set a month later after your encounter with the guys. You learn that you will need to pretend to be a rough and hostile wife for his comedy reality TV show. More coming soon... Appearance Yuta has dark, wavy tan hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Outfits *'Civilian Attire:' Yuta wears a blue hoodie jacket over a white t-shirt and dark jeans. *'Formal Attire:' Yuta wears a lime green checked shirt with a yellow striped tie under a black suit with black pants. More coming soon... Personality Yuta is a bright, happy, light-hearted and fun-loving person. He is the joker of the group, but only Saeki thinks his jokes are funny. In his route, you sometimes see him as child-like, which is shown in the scene where he begs you to buy him snacks containing toys he's collected since middle school. Before you fall in love with Yuta, you compare living with him to living with a younger brother, even though he is older. He's also described as surprisingly intelligent, contrary to his appearance, determined and hardworking. Summary of Routes Main Story Yuta has agreed to participate in a Scary Wife gig, but only you are there to celebrate with him. You get drunk and almost fall, but Yuta catches you. Unbeknownst to you, the paparazzi take a shot which looks like you and Yuta are hugging. To make people stop seeing Yuta as a womanizer, you agree to act as the scary wife. Yuta's best friend and sidekick, Yuu, is in the hospital. Yuta pretends that you are his wife for the sake of the competition, but when Yuu discovers the truth, he gets mad and wants to quit, as he doesn't like to lie to his audience. But you calm things down and by the end of the show, when you can't stay with Yuta anymore, you realize your feelings for him. You kiss him on his eyelids as he "sleeps", but he pretends to not notice. Months after the show ends, you and the Long Island gang rarely see Yuta anymore. Suddenly, he invites you to the final Fukimimi act. Yuta and Yuu win, and afterwards he plans on proposing to you. However, you leave early and he misses his chance. The next time you see Yuta is on Long Island. He has a little box in his hand, and you inquire what it is. He then asks if you remember what that day was. When you don't have an answer, he reveals it is your "anniversary" on the scary wife show. He proposes to you in front of everyone, and you happily accept. The rest of the gang is stunned at the turn of events. You go up to the balcony with him, and he reveals he was awake when you kissed his eyelids. You are embarrassed, but also happy that you're with Yuta again. Other summaries coming soon... Trivia *Yuta has fukumimi (plump ears), which is where the comedy duo's name originated. In Japan, fukumimi is considered to be good luck. Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Yuta Kajima Category:Characters Category:Born in May Category:Gemini Sign Category:Actor Category:Comedian Category:Blood Type AB